


Random Nostalgia Stories and Drabbles

by Chocobass (orphan_account)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chocobass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changed 'Originally Loving, Nostalgically Stubborn' into a collection for Nostalgia. Might keep adding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nostalgically Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is owned by Shungiku Nakamura and other respective owners.*
> 
> Thanks you for reading!~ :)

Those Emerald eyes focused on ground and that glistening red face always fascinated him. Seeing those timid nods and those shaking hands must have been favorite scene of Saga.

"Senpai…! Have you read this book? It's really nice, you'll like it!"

Saga always liked how Ritsu would come to him after reading any interesting book. He hoped that Saga will take a liking to it too. He liked how Ritsu's face will suddenly burst into different shades of red at same time and eyes will start to sparkle even when they reflected little panic of causing trouble to his senpai. A curve would form on his face handling the book he was pumped to give to Saga.

Saga could not control but stare at Ritsu's face without even realizing what he's doing.

Ritsu would just wonder when Saga stared at him like this. Whenever Saga would eventually realize what he's doing, he would just turn his head.

"Senpai, why do you always just stare at me?" One day, Ritsu asked Saga.

Saga could not answer such question when asked out of the blue. Ritsu seemed all confused and Saga loved him even like that. So Saga could not stop himself but tease and stir Ritsu even more.

"Hmm? Let's see, because I love you?"

"What's with that absurd answer?" What Saga said worked on Ritsu as he became flustered and infuriated but tried to hide that embarrassment with such a comment.

"Why? Isn't that right?"

"Well, that's…" Ritsu started to look down, his face turning pink. Saga seemed to be bothered at times like these, when he couldn't see Ritsu's face and expressions.

"Ritsu… Look at me…" Before Ritsu can lock his eyes on the floor and make himself at ease, Saga's finger touched his chin, startling him. Saga then slowly pulled it in a grip.

"Se-Senpai…? We are still at school, you know…" He tried to defense as much as he could, but nothing seemed to be stopping Saga. Leaning in, he suddenly grabbed Ritsu's cheeks.

"Huh…?"

Saga pinched them, soft enough as to not hurt Ritsu.

"Saga-senpai?!"

Saga continued to pinch them, blush forming on his own face. But Ritsu started to become more and more embarrassed from Saga's act, as he noticed Saga's weird as well as curious face. He had never seen Saga like that, not in the last three years. Even through such a stupid act, Saga could feel waves flowing through from where he had grabbed Ritsu's cheeks and triggered his heartbeat.

Suddenly, he pulled away his hands from Ritsu's face and rested them on his own.

"Senpai…?" What was on Ritsu's face now, was expression of pure confusion. As he saw his lover's partially covered face, he noticed red color darkening his skin. As he caught glimpse of something like that, he felt something rising up in himself instead. His chest started tightening itself and his face went red.

After a moment of silence, unable to come up with decent words to say, Ritsu ran towards the desk where they were sitting a while ago. Everything seemed to be escalating too quickly for him to catch up with.

"Umm… I have to go now Senpai… I promised my dad to go out with him and buy some books so…" He abruptly said it, obviously a lie to escape from such a situation. He almost dropped some things from his hands, which didn't seem like himself.

Ever since he had fallen for Saga, he had lost his pace, sleep and everything else people loose while in love. And what he saw on Saga's face today was something similar to that as well. He realized that Saga might also have been struggling through the symptoms, and effects and side-effects of love. He realized it only that time that maybe he doesn't actually know all the sides and emotions of Saga, which made him rather uneasy.

But Saga had chased after him to the desk, faster than Ritsu had expected.

Saga bent down to Ritsu's ear until he could feel Saga's rather rapid breathing on his neck. Ritsu's eyes widened as he heard the words which came next.

"Will you come over to my house tomorrow?"

"I-If you say it l-like that, I won't be able to say no…"

"What's with that? You have your freedom to say no."

Saga suddenly seemed to be furious as well as turned off. It felt like to him that Ritsu was only doing this for Saga's sake as Ritsu knew Saga was lonely, even when he knew that it wasn't like that and Ritsu loved him. But the anxiety wouldn't go away.

"Or is it that you don't really want to come over?"

Ritsu seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable from the situation. Something seemed to be on his mind but he couldn't come out and say it. Saga had already figured that out and wanted to provoke Ritsu to make him say something more. Even if he had already confessed, even if he had been on verge of crying because of that at times, even if he had already done everything a lover does, Saga's heart still yearned to hear more and more, and get more from Ritsu. This was possibly because this was his first time to be loved, that also so dearly.

When he thought Ritsu will give up and run with his tail between his legs as he didn't seem ready, something rather surprising took place.

"Well, Senpai… I have to say something…"

"What?" Saga tried to figure it out, but Ritsu's face at that moment reminded him of the time when he had first confessed to Saga.

_Tha-dumb..._

"Please listen… It isn't l-like I am doing this out of pity or anything… It is because… I-I _really_  love you… I love you a lot and I want to be with you… Always… But I am sorry because there might be times when I won't be able to stay by your side… But I'll try my best… I'll try and make you happier… Please just push me a bit more… Like today how you tried to be stubborn and gave me the little confidence I needed…"

While finishing what he had started to say, Ritsu had closed his eyes tight shut enough to hurt them and tears were falling down on his red, decorated cheeks. He stood still, tightening his fists more and more. His heart was pounding loud enough for Saga to hear it.

Saga's calm gesture as well, had gone messy. His gaze became intense as soon as Ritsu looked at him.

_Tha-dumb, tha-dumb, tha-dum-_

_Wait a minute! No! What the hell is this?! My heart is beating like crazy! …Maybe even hard enough for him to hear it…_

"Should I consider this as another confession?"

_Tha-dumb, tha-dumb, tha-dumb…_

_Why?! Why… am I… so_ _…_ _nervous…?_

"Se-Senpai…!" Ritsu stared in Saga's eyes, only to bear with his intense one and soon failing to do so.

_He is nervous as well…_

Ritsu, giving up and dropping his gaze, grabbed onto Saga's Shirt desperately.

"Yeah, you should… And I am coming to your house tomorrow…"

_Tha-dumb… Tha-dumb… Tha-dumb…_

_Why is love… like this…?_

All Saga could think now was to pull Ritsu in his embrace.

"Ritsu…" Saga hugged Ritsu and tightened his hands around him, giving him no space to move.

"S-Saga-senpai…"

Saga felt their hearts come together and beat in a one and the same rhythm.

"Call me by my name…" He closed his eyes and waited for his name to be said.

_I want to hear it…_

_Masamune…_

"Ma-Ma-Masa…"

"… san… no-san… kano-san… Takano-san!"

"Huh?" Takano's eyes popped open. He rubbed his eyes as hard as he could to make out his surroundings.

"What... Ritsu...?" Takano said, gazing at the face of the person standing before him.

"Geez! Are you half asleep?! Wake up now or I am going to miss the last train because of you!"

That person was none other than the one whom Takano saw in his dream just some moments ago, His name was Onodera.

"Well… If you don't call me by my first name, then I would feel like staying here like this, sulking." Takano said, composing his cool and composed state again.

Actually, today was Emerald Department's last day of Hell week. It was already past 10 at night and everybody else had already started heading to their respective homes except for Onodera and Takano. Due to fatigue, four straight all-nighters and some running around from Authors' homes' to Printer's office, Takano had fallen asleep, rather passed out as soon as he reached out for his desk. As this was unexpected of him, others decided not to disturb him and left him in care of Onodera rather very forcefully. But Onodera had to wake him up selfishly, what even worse was that he had to do it when Takano was still half-way through his lovely dream.

"What was that just now?!"

"Nothing, I just had a dream about you from back when we were in High School." Takano said as calmly as he could, waking up from his chair.

"Ha?! And can I ask why you were dreaming that?!"

Takano had already anticipated a roar from Onodera. He glanced at him and took a good look at his gestures. Onodera was already flushed, his enraged eyes fixed on Takano's face, waiting for an answer.

"I won't mind." Takano said, after a moment as he started to wear his overcoat.

"What?!"

"I wouldn't mind if you are not able to stay by my side all the time, but try your best… Try your best and make me happier. I will always give you a push and a little confidence whenever you need it."

Takano gazed at Onodera once again, only to watch his expressions go from mad to muddle, which amused him even more than the once it had back then.

"I don't know how much you remember from that confession of yours, but it's alright. As I said before, I am here, waiting for your feelings to catch up with mine. So, try your best. I won't be giving up on being stubborn soon as well."

Takano kept looking at Onodera until Ritsu could not bear it. His face was full of different emotions- embarrassment, rage and as Takano thought…  _Love_. Onodera was bad at lying and his eyes had proved it from time to time. And at times like this, Takano was the worst about restraining himself.

_It's all your fault and you blame it on me..._

Takano advanced, touching Onodera's forehead. His hand grabbed Onodera's hair ever so softly and stroked them several times. He was able to feel those waves passing even now, just with much more increased intensity. He soon pulled his hand back, now waving at Onodera as he walked towards the exit. Takano thought he maybe should not force Onodera as of now and had decided to leave him behind, as what he had said before was already too much for Onodera to boot with. But when he stopped and gazed back, he saw Onodera bent forward, shivering. Shivering, tightening his grip around his body like he was fighting with high fever, fever which Takano gave him each time he touched him. Takano himself probably didn't know how his own face was looking while looking towards Ritsu.


	2. Things We Have in Common

"Takano-san! Give that back!" Onodera waved his hands in vain as he struggled to snatch the book out of Masamune's hands. Well, all the struggles had started going in vain since Masamune had managed push Ritsu off by one hand and had started camping out on Ritsu's bed.

"I didn't know a thickhead guy like you can read 20th century's poems. Those also  _English_."

"I am not a thickhead!" Ritsu yelled as he still continued try and get his book back.

"Oh, sure." Masamune continued as charmingly as he could, "Climb up and I'll give you this back." He pushed himself back on the bed, to sit in a comfortable position. Then, while turning to Ritsu, he patted the place beside him. Ritsu didn't manage to give him a pissed look without his cheeks becoming red.

"Takano-san, please! Look at the time, its past midnight!" Ritsu said as he animatedly pointed towards his clock hung over his bed. "We have work tomorrow morning! Are you even listening to me?!"

Masamune was looking through the book, sternly turning one page after another, until Ritsu finally stopped making noises.

"Just shut up for god's sake! We have plenty of time." Masamune now turned to have a look at Ritsu again, "You started reading these when you moved to England, right?"

"Yeah, something like that. Let's not bring that up now." Ritsu said, sweat starting to form on his forehead as usual when the subject was brought up.

"I think I know this poet... So tell me, which is your most favourite poem out of this book?"

"Why do you even know about English poetry?" Bits of curiosity along with some of angst's peeked through Ritsu's eyes.

"Well... Sometimes novels are too sophisticated and cut down to fit into a box. Sometimes, I need something raw and emotional enough to calm myself down. I have read a lot of European poets already, 'cause some of them really spoke what I used to feel and was unable to express." He said this with as straightened face as he could have. Ritsu seemed as shocked as any other time he had seen Masamune talk about something that mattered to him, like when he had seen him talk about how he liked his mother's place.

"Umm, umm well," Masamune stared at Ritsu as he quickly tried to speak his mind, " I like...  _I Died for Beauty-_ the most." He just said it for the sake of getting his boss out of his house. Or maybe just because he cared enough for him. Whichever it was, Masamune now had one more excuse to stay.

Masamune nodded in peace and started looking through the book again, more carefully this time.

"Read it to me." Masamune said as he stopped on a page. He now patted the place in front of him.

"Then you'll leave?" After sighing a bit, Ritsu asked, a little too hopefully.

"If you don't disturb me while I am listening to it, then sure."

Ritsu sighed again, the sigh was half relief, half nervousness.

"Okay then..." He said as he sat down at reasonable distance from Masamune, though Masamune still leaned in a bit over his bent knee and looked at Ritsu, intently as he took over the book. Ritsu's cheeks couldn't flush redder, his mind couldn't become more fuzzy. He decided to read the poem with as much attention as he could give to it, though he had it memorized long time ago, as it was  _really_  his favourite one.

_"I died for beauty, but was scarce_

_Adjusted in the tomb,_

_When one who died for truth was lain_

_In an adjoining room..."_

Masamune stared at Ritsu's face without even blinking once. Ritsu could feel it. He was stressed but happy that Masamune was going to leave. But Masamune was already troubled, by the way Ritsu looked and sounded when reading such a beautiful poem, even though Ritsu actually did nothing wrong.

_"... And so, as kinsmen met a night,_

_We talked betw-"_

"God, you are beautiful."

"Takano-san!" Ritsu yelled as he looked over at Masamune, only to see his rare and real smile on his face and his eyes glistening like drops of tears had just formed in them. But he still gathered some courage to try and disappoint him. "I am a twenty six years old  _man_. How can I be  _beautiful?_ "

"Oh, I don't know how, but you are. Looking at you reading a poem, all lit up in moonlight of late midnight... You are probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." He gave out a small laugh under heavy breath. Ritsu just trailed his gaze off downwards. He could feel his face being set on fire.

"Ritsu, I love you."

Ritsu quickly closed his eyes, clenching them tight enough to hurt them.

"I love you like nothing else exists. I also love how you manage to be so annoying and dense and piss me off multiple times bin a single day but then you read and love these poems... You knew, in your heart, that I would love these poems too, right?"

Ritsu gave a small fidgety nod which made Masamune smile a bit more.

"See? You get me. You are damn perfect for me."

Masamune took Ritsu's both hands in his own. They shuddered a little, but didn't pull away. It made Masamune happier.

"Is it okay if I recite a poem for you then?"

Ritsu opened his teary eyes and somehow managed to make out his ex-lover's face. it was full of hope and fear at the same time.

"Yeah..." He looked away as soon as he could.

Masamune started reciting the poem he wanted to out loud. A good-looking person like him with such a soothing voice, saying an English poem, Ritsu thought that someone could easily mistake him as a descendent of some 20th century English poet.

_"My words rained over you, stroking you._

_A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your_

_body."_

Ritsu then slowely looked up, because he realized he had to look into those eyes which only wanted him to have love and happiness. He gave up and locked his gaze with Masamune's, until it became pointless to not cry.

_"I go so far as to think that you own the universe._

_I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells,_

_dark hazels, and the rustic baskets of kisses._

_I want_

_to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees."_

It was not possible for Masamune to not kiss Ritsu after this little poem reading session.


	3. The Burning Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is kinda based on a prompt (given at the end of the chapter) but not completely. Though after writing it, now, I think I read the prompt wrongly but this is what I derived from it. ._. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Please forgive my stupidity!~

This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.

But before Onodera could even finish his thought, Takano had leaned in. One fierce look into each other's eyes, and both felt the flames sparking inside their hearts and on their lips. This was always bad for Onodera. He had lost control over the burning Takano caused inside him a long ago. And he had realized he caused the same burning effect on Takano as well. Neither of them was able to make it go away anymore.

Once Takano managed to catch his lips, he lost himself in the soft and heated touch. He winced and fumbled a little as always, but Takano calmed him as he slowly pulled him closer and brought their bodies together. Onodera felt his muscles relax into the feverish embrace. He felt like melting into the fervent enfolding of Takano's arms. He let his hands wander on Takano's back for a while before locking them around him. Takano suddenly felt the part of his back where Onodera's hands rested hurt a little, like he was somehow being set on fire from that place on his body. He then realized Onodera had already responded to the kiss by making it a little deeper. He lost sense of time and place and so did Onodera. Though it was just a road almost no one used as there were abandoned old buildings around, it was dangerous to even be there at midnight, more so if you are kissing each other without any input about surroundings reaching your brains.

They were adrift in the fiery touches of their bodies and their lips smoldered each other without any need of guidance or rhythm. It always came so naturally to them. But they shouldn't have started it all there, it was a bad place to start kindling each other.

But just after a while, Onodera had started panting. He felt like he was gonna burn down in a moment from Takano's continuous passing of heat to him. His hands started shaking on Takano's back, but Takano didn't show any intention of stopping or even slowing down. Onodera panicked and trembled into the kiss, but somehow managed to continue until he felt an inexplicable warmth being radiated from somewhere, on a side of his body. His eyes popped open when he saw a glow from corner of his eye turning brighter and more intense as each second ticked by.

He somehow managed to pull Takano a little away by his coat, but he didn't have to do much. Takano's sharp senses had took in what was happening in front of them by now. He had broken the kiss and now had turned his head to the right side in complete horror and shock. Onodera's face had already twisted into a sharp look of fear.

The building in front of them was somehow set on fire.

* * *

"Hey, did you guys hear about that building across the neighborhood burning down mysteriously?"

Onodera almost choked on his coffee as he heard Kisa's curious voice as he asked everyone undauntedly.

"Oh?", Mino questioned,"It burned down mysteriously?"

"Yes!", Kisa continued as his curiosity was being fueled, "Apparently, there are no traces of any short-circuit or even of any kind of activity there! Police were saying that there aren't any signs indicating that someone deliberately burned the building. And since no one lived there or even around it, it couldn't have happened because of someone's mistake!"

"That's suspicious." Hatori contributed to the conversation, leaving only Takano and Onodera to be the ones who had not said anything. Onodera had already turned stiff with fear but shuddered when Takano's voice fell on his ears.

"It might be something more than physical."

Takano suggested while not looking up from what he was doing on his laptop. Onodera looked at Takano along with others. He couldn't believe what Takano was saying, even when the reasoning of the fire was obvious to both of them.

"So you are trying to say that it was something supernatural?" Kisa's voice pitch went a level higher. Even Hatori who is nonchalant most of the times had taken an interest after hearing Takano.

But Takano denied Kisa's suggestion about meaning of his words. "No. What I mean is," Takano continued while looking up from his laptop, "there might be things in this world which can burn physical structures down if given just the same amount of concentration and fervor back." As soon as he completed the sentence, he looked straight at Onodera with a slight smile on his face.

The remaining three did not understand anything of what Takano said and so, in the daze, their necks followed Takano's gaze and turned towards Onodera.

Onodera's face was completely red by then and a severe tremble passed through him as he saw everyone's questioning faces along with Takano's mischievous one.

"Looks like Onodera's got what I was saying. Why don't you explain it to them, huh?"

Onodera's mind was questioning Takano's intentions yet again.

_How can you start saying something so poetic when we have actually burned a building down just by kissing! How are we even going to pay for the damages?! How am I going to answer this, you bastard! How can you do this to me?!_

After that day, Onodera didn't fall prey and didn't kiss Takano for two months until Takano somehow convinced him it won't be happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: Your OTP kissing deeply as the building behind them explodes in a cataclysmic burst of brilliant flame from the charges they set together inside.
> 
> Prompt from: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/114289178885/your-otp-kissing-deeply-as-the-building-behind#notes  
> Please follow if possible, it's a really awesome blog!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!~ Thank you for reading!~


End file.
